


War in the underground

by RyuuLu



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Labyrinth - Freeform, Labyrinth isn't the only land in the Underground, War, nothing is what it seemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: After 10 years of waiting Sarah is now back in the Underground. But not the way that Jareth had hope. Creatures are planning and moving in the shadows and war is soon upon them all. But is the one you really trust and have put your life to the one you thought it was or are there more to the persons around you. Like it is said once, everything is not as it seems down here.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth & Toby Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sarah Williams & Toby Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Returning back home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-write, the original (and very bad version) is on wattpad.

The 12 struck could be heard all over the house. The old grandfather clock warning that it was midnight, even though there was no sign of anyone awake at this time of the night. There was however someone awake in the house. In the second floor of house, in one of the rooms a young woman was sitting in the dark. Her legs where pulled up towards her torso, arms hugging them as her dark green eyes were kept on the window beside her.

Heavy rain was smashing towards the window and every other second, the night sky was being light up due to the lightning bolts that were dancing over the night sky. For every light bolt, the room was lit up for just that one second before falling into darkness once more. A lightning bolt was hitting close to the house, making the glass window shake in the force. Just a few seconds later a cry could be heard through out the house, a cry that made the young woman turn her head from the window. The sound of moving feet out in the corridor made the woman turn her head towards the window once more, following the flow of the rain drops as they were slowly falling down the window.

Memories from 10 years were slowly flowing back to her, memories from a night where the sound of a crying baby and rain had been mixed together. Remembering her biggest mistake and how hard she needed to fight too correct that one mistake made. Closing her eyes hard, Sarah Williams tried to push those old memories away from her mind once more, now was not the time to think back at something like this.

As the thunderstorm was starting to grow stronger, another memory took over Sarah’s mind. This memory was taking place just the night after the first one. The storm had been worse, Sarah had been sitting in the same spot. However, there had been another person with her in the room, a woman that had just walked out from the shadows when the clock had struck 12. That was the night Sarah had learned something that had turned her whole life upside down, this was however, the only time that she had meet this mysterious woman.

Lifting her hand in front of herself, she moved her fingers a bit too see a green spark jump between them. A sad smile broke out on her face as she sees how week the spark really was, when she had first learned about the truth her magic had been stronger. But 10 years of waiting in a world with very little magic had made her own grow weak. As another lighting bolt lit up the room, a pair of yellow eyes could be seen from one of the shadowy corners. Sitting properly, Sarah closes her hand in a try to focus all the magic she has left into her palm in case of emergency.

“Wh… Who’s there?!” She asks, she was trying to keep her voice steady only to fail on that part.

“You do not need to worry my lady. It’s only me.” A female voice answered the question and a second later, a woman walks out from the shadows.

Seeing who was once more standing in front of her made Sarah calm down, relaxing in the chair she let the magic calm down once more.

“Prim.” Was the only thing she could now get out; her voice was weak this time around.

Hearing how weak her voice had been when she spoke, the woman takes a few quick steps forwards. Standing right in front of Sarah now, she could get a proper look at the woman. Her blood red hair had been pulled into a low horsetail, same way that it had been 10 years ago. At a closer look, one could see that her eyes had a more golden tone to them, eyes that was now shining with worry. The woman had not seemed to have aged a single day during these past 10 years, now they seemed to be in the same age.

“My lady, is something wrong?” The woman asks, pulling Sarah back to reality once more.

“I’m only a little tired.” She answered the woman, happy to finally be able to admit to that.

“My lady, I’m so sorry that I made you wait. It was never my intention that you would need to stay here for as long as you have.” The woman, Prim, told her. She reached out a hand and took hold of Sarah’s.

“Everything is alright Prim; I know that time works in a different way down there.” Sarah answered her.

This answer made Prim smile towards her, a smile that Sarah could not help but to return. However, when Prim’s smile suddenly disappears and she looks away from her, she knew something was very wrong. She had always imagined this meeting turning out in a different way, what was happening now is not something she would have imagined at all.

“My lady, I come in front of you to do what I had promised. I’m here to take you back home. I just wished the circumstances had been different and that this could be a happy occasion.” Prim starts to explain, she was very careful when she spoke, and she kept her eyes on their hands.

“What happened?” Sarah asks, she had taken a deep breath in a try too seem stronger than she felt in that moment.

“War has broken out. Last night a group of orcs attacked our land.” Prim starts to explain.

Sarah looked at the woman in front of her, blinking a few times out of surprise. War? How could there be war? When she had run the Labyrinth 10 years ago everything seemed to be good and Prim never mentioned any problems when she showed up the first time.

“My lady, we need you down there now. I can’t carry on pretending to be the one in charge of the land. I’m head of the guards if this keeps up, we will lose the land. The time had finally come for you to take over your grandmother’s crown.” Prim continued to explain.

Sarah had closed her eyes now; this was too much to take in at once. She wanted to go, she had too, if she stayed up here for much longer, she would not last long. Her lack of magic was a prof of that. Then there was the part of protecting her father, Irene and Toby. She couldn’t just leave them here without a proper protection.

“A powerful protection charm has been created; your family here will be safe if you leave.” Prim tells her, having understand what Sarah had been thinking about.

Opening her eyes once more, Sarah took a deep breath before nodding her head.

“Take me back home.” She then tells Prim who quickly stands up.

“As my lady commands.” Prim answered, standing up once more.

With a snap of her fingers, the room around them started to fade away. The last things Sarah could hear was how the old grandfather clock strikes 13 times. As a new room was taking form around her, Sarah looks around herself. Feeling how magic was flowing through her body now, Sarah smiles big as she takes a deep breath.

“How do you feel now my lady?” Prim asks, she was keeping a close eye on Sarah as she was looking around herself.

“I’m feeling so much better.” Sarah answered her, turning her head to look at Prim.

Turning her head to the side once more, Sarah soon realises that Prim had taken her to the throne room. Behind her was a large chair that Sarah slowly moves towards, her hand moving over the arm of the chair. Standing beside the chair, Sarah turned her head to the side to take in whole room. Taking in yet another deep breath, Sarah looked towards Prim once more that was giving her a smile.

“That is good, you have two days to rest up properly before you will meet the high king and the court that your land belongs too.” Prim tells her, Sarah’s eyes grow a bit at this.

“Where will this meeting be held?” Sarah asks, slowly sitting down in the chair.

“In the castle beyond the Goblin City.” Prim told her; she was being a bit careful when she said it.

Sarah’s eyes grow big at this, she didn’t really believe what she just heard. Leaning back in her chair she looked ad Prim out of disbelief.

“Please tell me that you are joking about this!” Sarah then told her, only to have Prim shake her head.

“I know that you do not like the Goblin King. However, this meeting is very important. You need to have the court on your good side of you wish to have help if the land gets attacked once more.” Prim starts to explain, only to stop when Sarah holds up her hand.

“Did my grandmother trust these people?” Sarah asks, knowing if this people were good friends to her grandmother then she should give them a chance.

“Not as much as the high king would have wished.” Prim told her, this made Sarah lift one eyebrow in a questioning way.

“Your grandmother created her own court, a court made of friends that she had made. People who would do anything to help her in the time of need.” Prim the continued to explain.

“I want to meet them before I meet with the court.” Sarah told her before she even realised, she had said the words.

Prim looked at her in surprise. A smile was soon growing on her face and Prim bows.

“I will see what I can do.” She told her; her head was held high now.

“You might want to sleep for a few hours my lady. I guess you stayed awake all night up in the above.” Prim then points out, at this Sarah nods her head and stands up.

“Lead the way.” Sarah told Prim who quickly leads her out from the throne room.

Walking down one of the many corridors in the castle, Sarah made sure to memorise how they were walking. Last time she had walked through an Underground castle she had ended up in a room that was only stairs. Then again, there had been a male fea who had been following her, singing, as she tried to get too her own little brother. Prim soon stops in front of a door; she takes a step to the side to let Sarah open the door herself.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah opens the door and she could feel how her eyes grow big once more. The room in front of her was much bigger than the room she had have back in the Above. In the far back there was a large four post bed with forest green drapes. To her right there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom and another to a walk-in closet. To her left were a pair of glass doors leading out to a balcony, sun rise could see through the doors by now. Looking properly to her left, Sarah could also see a small table and couch placed right in front of a large fireplace.

“Wow.” Was the only thing she managed to get out.

“Only the best for the Queen of Seir.” Prim told her with a grin.

Sarah turns around too look at her, only to see that Prim was bowing once more.

“I’ll let you rest now. After all, I need to track down your grandmothers’ old friends.” Prim tells Sarah before walking away from the room once more.

Sarah looks after her, feeling how she was starting to smile once more. Closing the door, Sarah turns around and starts to walk towards the bed. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to sleep anything, however, the second her head meets the pillow she was out cold.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

A shadow was standing in the opening to the large forest, its eyes were locked on the castle laying a few hundred yards away. The navy-blue eyes were narrowed, and the person soon turns around too return into the shadows once more. Deep in thought, the hooded person didn’t realize someone join.

“She has returned.” The second person pointed out.

The hooded person simply rolled his eyes at the obvious comment.

“This doesn’t change anything.” He points out, the voice cold.


	2. So the meetings begins

A knock on the door only made Sarah turn around in her bed. Feeling the hot sun towards her face made her hide under her pillow. As a second knock could be heard Sarah let out a frustrated sound.

“Just five more minutes.” She mumbled to herself, turning around once more.

“Lady Sarah! It’s almost lunch time, you need to get up!” Prim calls through the door.

At the sound of Prim, Sarah sat up in her bed. Her eyes were big as she looked towards the door and she soon start to look around herself. The chock soon falls away once more when memories of what had happened during the night returns to her. Slowly rising from her bed, Sarah starts to walk towards the bathroom door.

“Are you up?” Prim asks from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I’m up!” Sarah calls back with a heavy sigh, she lets her head fall back.

“Good! I’ll be back in 20 minutes to make sure you have not fallen asleep once more and I’ll make sure I have food with me!” Prim tells her and Sarah could hear how Prim starts to walk away from the door.

Glad that she had leaved her alone once more, Sarah starts to fill the big tub with hot water. Having a good and long bath would do her good in a moment like this. Undressing and slowly entering the tub, she could not help but to let out a deep sigh. Sarah could feel how she was slowly starting to relax, and she closes her eyes once more. Before she realised it, there was a knock on the bathroom doors and Sarah let out yet another frustrated sigh.

“What!” She calls out as she slowly rose up from the tub, knowing her relaxing time was over.

“Lunch time!” Prim calls from the other side of the door.

Shaking her head, Sarah took hold of a bathrobe she pulled it on before opening the door. Her eyes lands on Prim who was putting down a tray on the small table in front of the fireplace. Slowly walking towards the table, hearing her walking over made Prim look up.

“Ah, there she is.” She points out and Sarah rolls her eyes.

Sitting down in the couch, Prim holds out a cup of tea for her. Taking hold of the cup, Sarah took a sip of the tea before leaning back in the couch. Seeing that Prim was still hovering over her and she lifts one eyebrow.

“What is it?” She asks, putting down the cup on the table.

“I contacted your grandmothers’ old friends. Four of them will show up in two hours, another one will show up late tonight. Then we have two meetings tomorrow.” Prim informs her.

“That was fast.” Sarah points out and Prim nods her head at that.

Pulling out a small book from behind her, Prim puts it on the table and Sarah looked at it out of curiosity. Reaching out, she took hold of it and slowly opening it up. Her eyes lands on the neat handwriting that used to belong to her grandmother.

“I’ll leave you too it. Just remember that you need to be dressed and ready for your meeting within two hours.” Prim then tells her, turning around she walked out from the room.

Moving around in the couch to find a more comfortable position before she starts to read the book once more. Eating a little on the lunch that had been taken into her room, Sarah almost lost the track of the time. Putting down the book once more, Sarah slowly stood up and to head for her walk-in closet. Opening the doors, she looks inside, the room was filled from top to bottom with clothing for every occasion.

“Well, this is isn’t going to be easy.” Sarah mumbled too herself.

Stepping into the room, Sarah starts to look around in the room. She let her hand touch the different fabrics in a try to find something to wear. Her eyes soon land on a long leaf green dress without shoulders. Taking it down, Sarah looked it over properly before taking it with her out from the wardrobe. Reaching the door once more she stops; her eyes had landed on a necklace with a crystal tear in a dark blue colour. Reaching out her hand, she took hold of the necklace before leaving the room. Getting dressed quickly, Sarah lift the necklace and put it around her neck.

Once the necklace was on properly, Sarah moves towards the door and headed out into the corridor. Walking down the corridor, Sarah heads for the throne room once more. Taking her time once more, Sarah took in every part of the corridors. Finally reaching the throne room, she could see that Prim was already there waiting for her. She was dressed in her uniform now, a sword hanging to her side and she was standing tall.

“Now this is the look of a queen.” Prim points out, Sarah rolls her eyes at that.

She walks over to the throne and sits down. Leaning back towards the backrest, Sarah looked back towards Prim once more. Prim was however, keeping her eyes towards the doors in front of her.

“How will we do this?” Sarah then asks, this question made Prim look towards her.

“I will great them, explain to them that I’m not in fact the one that wishes too meet with them. After that I’ll lead them into the throne room so that they can meet you.” Prim explains and Sarah nods her head.

A silence fell over the two of them once more, Sarah started too look towards the door once more. As minutes passed by, Sarah were starting to get worried that her grandmothers’ old friends would not show up. Before she could start thinking up another plan however, there was a knock on the door. Before either she or Prim had a chance to answer the call, the door slowly opens and one of the guards looks inside the room.

“The lords and ladies are here too se you.” The guard explained and Prim nods her head at that.

“I’ll meet them up outside.” Prim ordered the man; he backs back slowly and lets the door closes once more.

“Let’s get started with this.” Prim then told Sarah before she starts to walk towards the door.

Walking towards the large wooden doors, Prim carefully opens them up and step outside. She was making sure that they people waiting on the other side could not see Sarah. Closing the doors behind her, Prim turns around and her eyes lands on two large wolfs, one with dark brown fur and the other was of silver fur.

“Lord Rameyn and Lady Silbermond.” Prim acknowledge, bowing her head for the two wolfs who nods their heads in return.

Turning her head towards the side, Prim’s eyes lands this time on a woman who seemed to be at the same age as herself. She had long blond hair that was hanging freely down her back, her light blue eyes were being kept on Prim and her pointed ears were twitching a bit.

“Lady Ithil, it has been a while.” Prim tells the woman with a smile and the elf woman smiles back.

“Far to long Prim.” She answered her with a nod of her head in a greeting.

Finally turning her head towards the last person, Prim could not help but too grin towards the short man standing in front of her. For being as short as he was, he was very masculine build. His black hair was a mess on his head and his moustache was not much better. There was a spark in his dark eyes and his hands were resting on the weapon handles that was hanging around his waist.

“Thróindur!” Prim simply said and the dwarf laughed as he reaches his arms out towards the side.

“Prim! Good to see you again!” He told her, before letting his arms fall towards the handles of his weapons.

“Tell me Prim, why have you called for us here once more?” Lord Rameyn asks, the brown wold was looking at Prim with half narrowed eyes.

“I may have been the one sending out the invitation. I’m however not the person who wishes to speak too you four.” Prim explains, her eyes turning back towards Rameyn.

“If not you, then who wants to speak to us?” Ithil asks this time, it being clear she didn’t really like it.

“If you follow with me you will find out.” Prim explains before turning around.

Taking a few steps over to the door, she pushes both doors open this time and steps inside to the throne room. She bows her head towards Sarah before walking over to her. She could hear how the group behind her had come to a sudden stop.

“Let me introduce you all to the new Queen of Seir.” Prim tells them and the air in the room suddenly felt heavy.

Sarah looks at the people standing in front of them, she had read about them in her grandmothers’ book when she had eaten lunch. Seeing them in front of her now however, made all of it feel so much more real.

“What are you playing at Prim!” Rameyn demands, his narrowed eyes were on Prim once more.

Silbermond was slowly moving towards the throne and Sarah, at her sudden movement made Prim keep her eyes on her. Her hand was moving towards the sword handle on her wrist out of an old habit. Silbermond however stopped a few steps away from Sarah and she lifts her head up a bit to smell the air. She then pulls her head to the side and shakes her head.

“She smells of human.” She then points out, turning her head she looks towards Rameyn.

Sarah looks at the silver wolf that was still standing in front of her. She blinked a few times out of surprise before she narrowed her eyes. Being called human somehow felt like a low hit towards her, if she had been called this before knowing who she really was she would not have cared.

“Part human!” Sarah tells her, her voice was short making the silver coloured wolf took a step back.

“Human from my fathers’ side, but fea from… from…” Sarah started to say, only to realise what she was about to say only to change her mind.

“Fea from my grandmothers’ side.” She then tells them.

“Grandmothers side?” Thróindur asks, he was looking a bit confused about it all.

“I’m the granddaughter of the former queen.” Sarah tells him and eyes were growing big.

“I’m the daughter of the banished princess.” Sarah explains before any of them had a chance too ask what she meant.

At her explanation there was an explosion of questions coming from all four at the same time. Looking towards Prim, Sarah could see how she rolls her eyes about how the four leaders were reacted to this news. Sarah could not help but to smile a little before she lets her face become empty once more as she looked at the four leaders.

“ENOUGH!” Prim then calls out, making the room fall into a silence.

“Alright then, lets keep calm and listen.” Prim then tells them all, her hand moving away from her sword handle.

“The banished princess was sent up too the aboveground, this is where I found Sarah 10 years ago.” Prim then continued to explain.

The moment she had said Sarah’s name however, all eyes were on Sarah once more.

“Sarah? You don’t mean Sarah Williams?” Rameyn asks, he turns his head back to look at Prim once more.

“The one and only. The Champion of the Labyrinth and Queen of Seir.” Prim told them.

“Champion?” Sarah asks, she was a bit confused over it all.

“You are the only one that have managed to win over the Goblin King and his labyrinth.” Prim explain too Sarah who nods her head.

“Have you meet him yet? Since your return here I mean?” Ithil asks and Sarah shakes her head.

“I was brought back here in the very early morning. According to Prim I will meet him, the rest of the court and the High King the day after tomorrow. Now this is the reason as too why I have asked to meet you all before I meet with them.” Sarah starts to explain, to her surprise she could hear someone let out snort.

“Yeah, she is the late queen alright.” Thróindur points out at that.

“Trying to create your own court behind the high kings back are we.” Thróindur half taunts and Sarah rolls her eyes.

“Well, I’m in.” Thróindur then adds, he slapped himself on his chest with a proud smile.

“You will also have me and my people behind you.” Ithil tells her with a smile.

Rameyn and Silbermond was looking at one another, it being clear that they were having a silent conversation before Silbermond looks towards Sarah. She was lowering her head a little before lifting it up to look Sarah directly in the eyes.

“And you will have our clan standing behind you.” Silbermond then told her, making Sarah smile big.

“Thank you, all of you.” Sarah tells them, bowing her head as a thank you.

“We better heads home, we need to tell the rest of our people at this new development.” Ithil then adds, she turns towards Prim to nod her head towards the red head before walking towards the doors.

The rest of her grandmothers’ old friends gave Prim a nod of their heads before the follow after Ithil out from the throne room. The moment the door closes behind them, Sarah relaxes into the chair with a deep sigh. Putting a hand over her eyes, Sarah took a few deep breaths to calm down a raising heart that she didn’t know was working so hard.

“That went well.” Prim points out and Sarah lowered her hand from face.

“Half of them done, half of them left.” She then adds.


	3. Late night meeting

Sarah pushed her plate forward as she took a deep breath, she had forgotten when she had eaten this much food in one day. Sure, she had eaten up in the aboveground, however, it was never this much. She had made sure she had enough to keep her from trembling to much. Now that she was back down in the underground, she could relax a bit more. Leaning her head back towards the seat she closes her eyes. She could hear how the door opens to the dining room, thinking that it was Prim returning once more Sarah didn’t make a move.

“Who are you?” A cold voice asked her behind her.

Sarah sits up properly and she turns her head around. Her eyes lands on a man standing behind her, he had long black hair that had been pulled into a low ponytail and his red eyes were narrowed.

“Depends on who is asking the question.” Sarah comments back, she slowly rose up from the chair she had been sitting on.

“What do you think you are doing here!” The man asks, unfazed that Sarah had spoken.

“This is my place! You are the one who suddenly shows up out of nowhere!” Sarah points out, her arms were now crossed.

The two of them were glaring at one another when Prim enters the dining room. She stops dead at the door opening before shaking her head a little.

“Lord Lamia.” Prim calls out, the man turned his head to look at her.

“Ah, Lady Prim.” He starts to say, only to be ignored.

Prim had started to walk towards them, and her eyes were locked on Sarah. Sarah looked at her with a lift eyebrow.

“I’m sorry for this my lady, I didn’t expect Lord Lamia to show up at this time.” Prim explains too Sarah, before she turns too look at the man.

“What is...” Lamia started to say once more, only to be silenced by Prim who held up her hand.

“Lord Lamia, let me introduce you too Lady Sarah Williams. The new queen of Seir.” Prim tells him.

The man looked at Prim out of surprise, he then looks over at Sarah. His eyes soon narrowed once more before something dawned on him.

“Sarah Williams.” Lamia starts to say and Sarah let her head fall to table.

“I’m going to hear that a lot aren’t I.” She mumbled to herself before looking up at the man once more.

“Yes, I’m Sarah Williams the Champion of the Labyrinth. The grand daughter of the former Queen of Seir and the new queen.” She then tells him, keeping her head held high.

Lamia looks at Sarah out of surprised before she turns her head towards Prim, looking at her in a try to see if all of this were a joke or not.

“Meet the banished princess daughter.” Prim simply told him with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Not that I remember much about that retched old woman.” Sarah told Lamia before he had time to point something out.

“She left me with my father when I was very young, I didn’t know I had fea blood in my veins until the day after I had run the Labyrinth when Prim looked me up.” Sarah then adds.

Lamia looks back at Sarah, taking her in properly this time. Keeping her chin up, Sarah keep a close watch at the man in front of her. She wasn’t going to give him anything on her. The man’s eyes soon softens, and he bows.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour my queen. I’m Lamia, Lord of the vampires.” He then introduced himself.

This time it was Sarah's eyes that grow in surprise, turning her head towards Prim she could see how her general nods her head.

“That would explain the late visit.” Sarah then comments.

The comment made the vampire chuckle a bit and he shakes his head at this.

“So, why exactly am I here for? Because I have a strong feeling that meeting the new Queen is not the only reason.” Lamia asks, his eyes traveling between Sarah and Prim.

“The day after tomorrow I will come face to face with Jareth for the first time in 10 years. This also includes meeting the rest of the court I’m to belong to and the high king.” Sarah explains to him.

“So, you are trying to make friends with the people your grandmother trusted the most?” Lamia asks, already smiling big.

“Something in that line.” Sarah answered him with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lamia start too laugh at this and he joins Sarah at the table.

“Well, you can be sure that me and my people will be standing behind you. Your grandmother meant a lot to us, she gave us the help when no one else wanted to.” He told her.

“I know, I read my grandmothers diary.” Sarah answered him, thinking back to earlier that day.

“You seem to be up to speed.” Lamia points out, something that makes Sarah smile a little.

“I learned 10 years ago that nothing down here is ever what it seemed and it’s always for the best to be ready for everything.” She answered him, making Lamia laugh.

“Thorindur pointed out that I really were like my grandmother.” Sarah points out with a shrug of her shoulder.

At the mention of one of the other leaders in the old court, Lamia looks at her with narrowed eyes once more. At his reaction, Sarah lifts one eyebrow before looking over at Prim for help of understanding the man sitting in front of her.

“How many of your grandmother’s old friends have you already meet?” He then asks.

“We have meet with Lord Thorindur, Lady Ithil, lady Silbermond and lord Rameyn. We will meet with the last two tomorrow.” Prim took over to explain and Lamia looks over at her.

“Brining in all of them I see.” He points out and Prim nods her head.

“After all, Queen Sarah here already have a rooky history with Lord Jareth.” Prim tells him.

Sarah looks over at Prim with narrowed eyes, her arms crossed. Prim on the other hand shrug her shoulders and smiled.

“For some reason I sort of want to be at that meeting now.” Lamia points out, his arms crossed now as he leans back more in the chair.

“You can go in stead of me if you like.” Sarah answered him quickly, taking away the smile Lamia had have.

“Not even if the whole Underground was on fire.” Lamia tells her with one eyebrow rose up.

“There went that plan.” Sarah answered with a yawning.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave. If you need me, you just need to call.” Lamia tells her, standing up.

He bows down with a smile before he disappears in a cloud of smoke, making both Sarah and Prim cough.

“Typical vampires.” Prim comments once she has stopped coughing.

“Well, its better then glitter everywhere.” Sarah points out in a very dry voice.

Prim started to laugh once more, and Sarah rose up from her chair and stretched. Ignoring Prims laughter, she starts to head for her room once more, only to end up a bit lost. Looking around herself, she finds herself standing in front a small room. Putting her hand on the door, she could feel something powerful from within the room. Shaking her head, Sarah turns around and heads away once more. Pushing what she had felt to the back of her and thinking that it was all in her head because she was tired. Once she finally founder her room, Sarah had the energy to change out of her dress and into something more loss before falling asleep on top of the bed.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

The moon where shining bright over Seir that night, the land was in a blissful sleep unaware of the shadow that was moving through the courtyard of the castle. The shadow was moving fast towards the dark forest, only to come too a stop right in the front line of the forest. Ending up eye to eye the hooded person waiting.

“Any news?” The hooded person asks in a low voice, the navy-blue eyes where keeping a close eye on the dark castle.

“Four out six lands has already joined her.” The shadow reports, making the hooded person narrow his eyes.

“This is taking a turn for the worth. If she keeps this up, we will have to act fast.” The shadow points out before turning around.

“Keep me updated. I need to come up with what to do next, and to keep the others in line so they don’t decide to act up on their own once more.” The shadow then orders before turning around once more.

The shadow only bows as the hooded person starts to walk away from the spot, heading deeper into the forest once more. The moonlight didn’t reach this far into the forest, making it hard for anyone to really see where they were heading. There was however some light coming from the depth, something was very much alive in there. Reaching the spot, the hooded person comes to a stop, its eyes landing on the large fire that was playing in the middle of the camp.

As the hooded person glanced around himself, he could see that the dark feas that was supposed to be watching the fire had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he walked up to the sleeping person and gave him a hard kick.

“Get up!” The hooded person hisses out once the dark fea wakes up.

The fea looks up at the hooded person out of fear and was quickly sitting up properly. The hooded person just shakes his head as he continues to head for his own tent. There was a lot to do and very little time to do it. He had said that the return of the new Queen didn’t change anything, this new development however was going to make thing just a bit harder than before.


	4. Meetings in the forest

”Alright, could we go over this one more time?” Sarah asks, looking down on the clothing that Prim had given her that morning.

She was dressed up as one of the maids that were working within the castle, not that she was complaining over the clothing. They were quite nice and easy to move around in, the thing was, she was going to meet with the last two friends of her grandmothers, and she didn’t expect to be wearing something like this for that. She had after all been wearing a nice dress yesterday during the other two meetings.

“It takes a lot to gain the Unicorns trust, they know me since a long time back so it will be easier for me to do the talking. You still need to be there but if you are dressed like this, they would not think of you as any danger.” Prim explains with a roll of her eyes.

Sarah just shakes her head and looks down on the clothing once more. She couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous, but she knew that Prim was right. If she wanted them to trust her, she had to do what ever it took, even if it meant feeling ridiculous. The two of them were leaving the castle and was heading for the woods, as Sarah were looking around herself, her eyes lands on one part of the forest and she comes to a stop.

“What’s the madder my lady?” Prim asks once she realised that Sarah had stopped following her.

“Nothing, it just felt as if something or someone was watching us.” She answered, turning her head away from the dark parts of the forest.

As she looks back at Prim, Sarah could see how her hand had ended up on the sword handle on her hip and her eyes were narrowed.

“Well, you never know when it comes to that part of the forest.” Prim tells her as she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“I would recommend that you stay away. People who has entered has never returned and not even your grandmother was sure what was hiding within those trees.” She then adds.

With a nod of her head, Sarah takes one last look at the dark forest before she starts to follow Prim once more. The closer and deeper they were getting into the forest; Sarah could see from the corner of her eye how Prim was slowly starting to calm down once more. There was nothing wrong with her general’s reflexes, that was one thing that was for sure. Looking around herself as they were walking, Sarah couldn’t help but to smile. The nature was out of this word, or at least, much more wonderful down here than what it had been un in Aboveground.

She had always loved to be outside, spending her day in the part or the woods. The things she had thought was beautiful up there was nothing to compere to how it was down here. She was feeling much more at home down here once more than she had ever done up there.

“Keep your head low and stay behind me.” Prim whispered out, pulling Sarah back to reality.

With a small nod of her head, Sarah falls back a few steps, so she was walking behind Prim and she lowered her head. Glancing up, she could see a woman waiting for them and Prim soon come to a stop. The woman had long with hair that was reaching down to the ground and her light green eyes were locked on Prim.

“Lady Zaleilah.” Prim greeted with a nod of her head.

“Lady Prim.” The woman greeted back, her voice short and to the point.

As the two started of to talk, Sarah realised she had a hard time hearing what they were speaking about. Glancing towards the side, Sarah focused on Prim in a try to hear what she was saying. Something that didn’t help.

“What is your name, young one?” A voice suddenly asked.

The voice was smooth and calm, showing up out of no where had made Sarah freeze up a little and she starts to look around herself once more in a try to figure out where it had come from. As she looked towards Prim once more, she could see that the woman had not heard it and she conclude that the voice was only in her head.

“Sarah, my name is Sarah.” She thought back, hopping this was going to work.

“Why are you here Sarah, I have never seen you with Lady Prim before.” The voice answered in my head once more.

“Prim took me with her so that I could meet with my grandmother’s old friends.” Sarah answered.

“Your grandmother?” The voice asked, suddenly sounding a bit surprised.

“Yes, my grandmother is the late queen of Seir.” Sarah answered once more, getting ready for what was about to come.

“The late queen of Seir does not have any grandchildren.” The voice was now sharp and angry.

Sarah couldn’t help but to flinch just a little at this, but with a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. It was now or never after all.

“She did, the only problem was that no one knew about it until 10 years ago. That’s when Prim first found me but due to my age and what had just happened it was for the best that I stayed where I was.” Sarah started to explain before taking another deep breath.

“My mother was the banished princess.” She then continued.

Hear a large intake of breath, Sarah regret that she had mentioned that part. But it was the truth, no madder how much she or anyone else wished it wasn’t.

“Before you judge me please hear me out. I don’t remember much of my mother; I was still very young when she left me with only my father. He raised me alone, he remarried a few years before Prim found me. I never knew about my royal blood, or the fact that I had Fea blood until 10 years ago.” Sarah pushed on, trying to get every right.

“Why are you here?” The voice asked once Sarah stopped explaining.

“I’m here to finish what my grandmother started all those years ago. I have gone through her notes and I know fully well why she has done the things she has done. If I had been in her own shoes, I would have done the exact same things, without hesitation. That is why I’m here now, I will have my first court meeting tomorrow and that also includes meeting with the high king.” Sarah finished up her explanation.

“There is another reason as to why you are doing all of this isn’t there.” The voice asked, once calmer.

“I already have a reputation down here, as the Champion of the Labyrinth.” Sarah tells the unknown voice.

“So, you are doing this to prove you are more than just a Champion.” The voice asked, sounding a little bit suspicious.

“I need to prove that I’m not just some half Fea with luck. That’s what they will be thinking and if I let them believe that, or if I start to believe it myself. If I show that weakens during the meeting it will be easy for them to take the throne away from me. Something that I can not let happen.” Sarah starts to explain once more.

She could feel how she was starting to lift her head up, stopping herself in the last minute. She locked her eyes on her feet to make sure to keep her head down. 

“Zaleilah!” To voice calls out at this.

“Yes, my lady.” Another voice suddenly spoke in Sarah’s mind.

Glancing up, this is a voice Sarah had heard before and the name belong to the woman that was standing in front of her and Prim.

“Take a good look at the woman standing behind Prim, she is the new Queen of Seir and from this day on we are in alliance with her.” The first voice starts to explain.

“You will help her out if see needs it tomorrow during the meeting.” The voice then adds.

“As you wish my lady.” Zaleilah answered, her voice was still as short as it had been when she greeted Prim.

“Then it is decided. Sarah my dear, I would like to meet you once everything has calmed down a little.” The first voice then declared.

“I would really like that my lady.” Sarah answered with a smile.

“Jingwen. My name is Jingwen, Sarah.” The voice told her.

“I’m looking forward to the day we meet lady Jingwen.” Sarah repeated, her smile growing a bit as she heard the voice laugh.

“My lady Sarah.” Zaleilah spoke openly.

Hearing everything around her once more and that Zaleilah directly spoke towards her mead Sarah look up, seeing how the woman was smiling towards her warmly.

“My name is Zaleilah, I’m one of the members of the court you are to meet tomorrow. However, it seems as if faith had something else in stored for us.” The woman continued to speak with a nod of her head.

“You can be sure that I will help you tomorrow my lady.” She then adds.

“Then we will see one another again quite soon.” Sarah answered, nodding her head.

The Zaleilah bows down a little before turning around to walk deeper into the forest once more. Once the woman was out of sight, Sarah let’s out a heavy sigh and she lets her head fall backwards a bit. Feeling that Prim looks over at her Sarah just smiles.

“Come on, we should head for the next spot for the meeting.” Prim tells her.

Sarah nods her head once more and starts to follow Prim once more. Silence fell around the two of them once more, Sarah thinking back on the conversation she had just have had.

“How did the meeting with the lady go?” Prim ask after a few minutes of silence.

“She, just like all the others, didn’t believe me at first when I told her that I was the granddaughter to the late queen. She was even more angry when she learned I was the daughter of the banished princess. But after hearing the whole story she believed me, and we have their full support. She even want to meet me once things has calmed down.” Sarah starts to explain.

Hearing what Sarah had said made Prim stop walking, her eyes were large as she looked at the new queen of Seir. Seeing that Prim had stopped walking made Sarah stop herself and turn her head around. One eyebrow was up as she looked at the surprise that was shining in Prim’s eyes.

“What?” Sarah asks, unsure of what had just happened.

“The lady wants to meet you?” Prim asks, the chock was clear in her voice.

“Yes. Why is that such a surprise?” Sarah asks, slowly growing a bit worried.

A worry that only grow more when Prim starts to laugh. Taking a few deep breath, Prim tries to calm down before she bows down in front of Sarah once more.

“There is only one person outside of the Unicorn clan that has ever come eye to eye with their leader ant that is your grandmother. If the lady wishes to meet you then it’s big and you have managed to make a good impression on her. This is absolutely amazing.” Prim explains, she was now smiling proudly.

“What?” Sarah asks, her eyes had grown out of surprise.

“Come on, we can go over this another time. Your grandmothers last friend is waiting for us.” Prim tells her.

Shaking away the chock, Sarah starts to follow Prim once more. Now she was really lost on it all, maybe things were going to be a bit more complicated then she first thought. Silence had fallen between her and Prim once more and Sarah was deep in thought as they were walking. So deep that she didn’t realised that Prim had stopped walking once more until she walks into her. Feeling eyes looking at her, Sarah looks up and could see they had walked right into a pack of Centaur and she swallows a little.

One of the Centaur’s starts to take a few steps forwards, the others slowly backing away to give room. His horse part was almost as black as the night sky, where his skin was sunburned and hair of the same black colour. Prim bowed down and Sarah could see that she was smiling a bit.

“Lord Kairon, just the man I was looking for.” Prim greeted.

“Lady Prim, what can I do for you today?” The man asked, his voice was deep and booming.

“I’m here to introduce you to the new queen of Seir. Meet the former queen’s granddaughter, lady Sarah.” Prim starts to explain.

Prim took a step to the side, so Sarah wasn’t standing behind her anymore. Felling how the man in front of her was looking down on her, Sarah bowed down.

“It’s a pleasure to meet another one of my grandmothers most trusted friends.” Sarah starts to say before standing up properly once more.

“I didn’t know that the late queen had a granddaughter.” Karion points out, his eyes were back on Prim once more.

“Sadly, my mother was the banished princess. I’m only half fea, growing up in the Aboveground I didn’t know about my heritage down here until 10 years ago.” Sarah starts to explain.

She did however grow quiet when the man quickly looks at her with narrowed eyes. Sarah couldn’t read what the situation and was starting to get worried that she might have lost this friend before she had even time to properly explain herself.

“You wouldn’t be Sarah Williams, would you?” The man asks.

Looking up at him out of surprise, Sarah’s eyes had grown. This had not been what she expected to be asked and she nod her head before her mind finally put two and two together and she let’s out a heavy sigh.

“Yes, I am the Champion of the Labyrinth.” She conforms.

Karion starts to laugh at this, a large smile playing on his lips and there was a spark in his eye.

“Well, you do not need to say more than that. We will stand by your side; just say the word and we will be there.” Karion then said as he put his fist over his heart.

Looking around, Sarah and Prim could see the other Centaur doing the same thing, a few of them even bowed their head in the progress. Looking towards Sarah, Prim was smiling big once more and Sarah was feeling a heavy stone being lift from her shoulders. Maybe everything would be alright after all.


	5. Meeting in the Goblin Kingdom

Jareth found himself walking back and forth in is office that morning. Prim had sent him a message two days ago that they needed a meeting, this was something he didn’t really complained over. He was quite happy that his old friend finally decided to take some type of interest on taking care of the land she was in fact in charge of. What he had not expected were the fact that Prim had asked his father, the high king, to join in on the meeting.

This little fact was something he learned yesterday when his father had decided to show up one day before the meeting, mostly in a try to figure out as to why he was wanted during the meeting too. After that, Jareth had spent the rest of the day trying to get a hold of Prim to find out what was happening. She didn’t answer any of the messengers he sent her way. Paying the land, a visit didn’t help either, the staff didn’t know where Prim were, and they didn’t know when she was to return either.

Finally giving up, Jareth drops down in his chair and lets out a heavy sigh. He knew something big was going on, rumours were spreading between the staff like fire. He still didn’t know what was going on within the walls of Seir, but if he were to believe in the rumours, they have been attacked by unknown forces a few times now. He knew Prim, she would never ask for help if she didn’t think she would need it. But if that land were to fall, it would mean more problem for everyone else. A knock on the door however pulled the Goblin King back into reality, turning his eyes towards the door he could see one of his goblins standing there looking a tiny bit worry.

“They are here now Kingy.” The small goblin tells him

Jareth nods his head at this and stood up once more. Running his gloved hand through his hair, Jareth takes a deep breath to collect himself.

“Thank you, I will be with them in a minute.” He tells the goblin.

The small creature nods his head at this before disappearing away from the door opening. Shaking his head once more, Jareth starts to head down the long corridor that would lead him towards the meeting room. Reaching it and pushing up the door, he could quickly see that Prim was the only one that was missing.

“Jareth! Good to see you, why are we here?” One of the fea men asked the moment Jareth takes his place at the table.

Rolling his eyes, Jareth looked over at the fea man to his right, the man was in his own hight. His hair slightly shorter and less spikey, having taken a darker grey too it and the grey eyes were as sharp as ever.

“Well Chronos, that is a question you have to ask Prim when she finally decide to show up. She is the one after all that requested a meeting today.” Jareth answered.

The group around him started to look at one another at this, it was quite well known that Prim never asked to have a meeting after all.

“Well, if it is lady Prim that has called for this meeting it means that something must have happened.” Zaleilah points out.

Heads were lowered at this; memories of what Prim had told them the last time she had called for a meeting. What the group missed on the other hand was the mysterious smile that was playing on Zaleilah’s lips.

“Let’s just hope she gets here soon.” The high king points out.

And as if on cue, the door to the meeting room opens and Prim walks into the room. She was pulling of her gloves and cape and drops them over the chair that belong to her. She let her eyes glide over the people that was already there, and she nods her head deeply.

“My lords and ladies, I’m sorry for my delay. There was a small problem that I had to take care of before I could come here.” Prim greeted them all.

“Lord Spade, I’m glad that you could join us.” Prim then continued.

“Lord Ryuuen, lord Chronos, lord Toba, lady Yurien, lady Youju and lady Zaleilah, I hope you are all feeling alright and are healthy.” She continued, looking at each one of the members as she spoke their names.

“Jareth.” She finished shortly after that.

Jareth rolls his eyes at this; this were after all a typical reaction to her showing up to a meeting. If she is acting like this then things can’t be all too bad after all.

“Lady Prim, now that you are here then maybe we could start this meeting.” The high king points out.

Prim had turned her head back towards Spade, smiling a somewhat mysterious smile before she shakes her head a little.

“No need to call me Lady Prim anymore my lord.” She tells him, the smile was gone once more.

At this, most of the members of the court was leaning a bit forwards and Jareth could see how his father lift one eyebrow out of surprise at this.

“What do you mean?” He asks and his eyes narrowed at this.

“I mean that I have done what you have asked of me for year now.” Was the cryptic message that Prim gave him.

“I have someone with me that you all need to meet.” Prim then continued to explain to the rest of the court.

Moving away from the chair once more, Prim moves towards the doors and all eyes were on her when she was walking. Pushing open the doors once more, Prim suddenly freezes up.

“My lady.” Prim growls out.

The corridor outside of the meeting room was empty and from the reaction from Prim, it was quite clear that there was supposed to be someone there. Turning around, Prim had put on a fake smile that almost looked like it hurt her.

“I hope you all can excuse me.” She tells them with a sweet voice.

“Zaleilah, I need you… now!” Prim then adds, her voice suddenly harder than before.

Prim was pointing towards the door and her eyes were narrowed just a little now, Zaleilah just shakes her head but stands up.

“Excuse me!” Zaleilah tells the members around the table with a smile.

Moving over to Prim, the smile however disappears, and her eyes narrows a bit.

“What is it?” She asks in a low voice once she reached Prims side.

“The lady is missing.” Prim answered her with a dry voice.

Rolling her eyes, Zaleilah walks into the corridor and stops a few steps away from Prim to look over her shoulder.

“Come on, we better find her fast.” She then points out.

The two of them takes of down the many different corridors of the Goblin Castle. If one thought the Labyrinth outside was hard to go get through, it was nothing compered to the castle itself. It took them a few minutes of looking before they found themselves in the never-ending stair room. Sarah was sitting on the first set of stairs. Letting out a deep breath of relief, Zaleilah sits down beside her.

“Lady Sarah, what are you doing here?” She asks her.

Seeing how Sarah jumped a little at the sudden voice, it being clear that she had been lost in memories once more. She turns her head around and looks at Zaleilah and the over at Prim that was standing behind them.

“I can’t do this.” She tells them in a low voice.

Zaleilah and Prim looks at one another at this, both had an eyebrow risen.

“Of course, you can do this.” Prim starts to tell her.

“You are Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth and the queen of Seir. Within two days you have managed to form a strong bond with the people your grandmother called her closes friends. That is three different clans that no one else really want to have anything to do with. The lady of the unicorns like you enough to even think about meeting you eye to eye.” Prim continued to tell her.

“And besides, you have already won over Jareth once. You have all the power you need to do it one more time.” She then adds with a grin.

“She is right Sarah.” Zaleilah adds in.

“You are nothing like the people in that room. You have a strong heart…” She then continued, pointing her finger towards Sarah’s heart.

“that is true. You are willing to help the people who is in need and in return you will gain so much more. My lady couldn’t stop speaking about you after your meeting yesterday. In her words you are truly your grandmother up in the day.” She then finished.

This made Sarah smile, a warm smile and tears could be seen in her eyes. She closes them and takes a deep breath, to calm down before she stands up.

“You are both right. Let’s get this over with.” Sarah tells them.

Prim laughed happily, over the fact that Sarah was back or the end of Jareth it was hard to tell. Zaleilah shakes her head and stands up, smiling herself too.

“That’s the spirit, my lady.” Prim tells her.

Taking hold of both Zaleilah and Prim, Sarah starts to walk once more only to realise a few seconds later she has no idea of where to go. Prim shakes her head at this and starts to lead the trio down the corridor down to the meeting room once more. Once they got closer, Zaleilah let’s go of Sarah and heads into the room first. All eyes were on her as she enters alone.

“So sorry for that.” She tells them all, keeping her voice short and to the point once more.

“What is going on?” Jareth asks as he leans over the table.

“You will soon find out Goblin Kong.” Zaleilah answered him simply.

A second later, Prim enters the room once more in a rush.

“Alright, so sorry for that. Now where was I.” She starts to speak.

“You had someone you wanted us all to meet.” Spade reminds her.

Snapping her fingers before pointing at Spade, Prim smiles big as a thank you before pointing towards the doors once more.

“My ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you all to the one and only lady.” Prim starts to speak.

Her eyes on the door opening once more but when someone didn’t show up this time either she lets out a heavy sigh.

“Oh, come on!” Prim complains as she throws her hands up in the air.

“Prim, be calm.” Zaleilah speaks up.

“My lady, you can come on in. You can always take care of Prim once you return back.” She then adds.

All eyes had been on Zaleilah as she spoke, but when they heard movements from the door all heads turns towards it. Sarah was finally standing in the door opening, her head held high as she starts to walk into the room and comes to a stop in front of Prim who bows down. Sarah could feel all eyes were on her and turning her head around, her own eyes landed on a very chocked Jareth.

Jareth had a hard time believing his eyes, he was very sure there was a trick involved in this. There was no way that she could be standing in this room, not now. Not beside a smirking Prim.

“Who are you?” Spade asks, his voice short and hard as he spoke.

“My name is Sarah.” Sarah had simply answered him.

She wasn’t showing any sign of fair, just like when she was younger. The voice was the same to, if not sounding a bit older. Then again, Jareth had to remind himself that it had been 10 long years since he last saw her.

“What is your connection to the land of Seir?” Spade asks once more.

Sarah starts to smile at this question and as Jareth looked around himself, he could see that she wasn’t the only one. Both Prim and Zaleilah had the exact same smiles on their faces, something that only made Jareth more worried. He didn’t like what was going on right now.

“Well, I’m the granddaughter of the former queen.” Sarah answered him simply.

This pulled out gasps from the people in the room, eyes large with chock and they were all looking at one another. In a try to figure out if they had heard right or not.

“The former queen didn’t have any grandchildren.” Spade points out sharply.

“That’s where you are wrong. She does and I’m the living proof. Then again, I can’t blame you all for not believing me, after all. If I could I’d like to forget who my mother is.” Sarah tells them all.

“But you don’t choose who your parents are, what you can choose is how to act yourself. And I’m nothing like my mother, I have heard however that I’m like my grandmother up in the day.” She then adds.

“There is no way…” Yurien mumbled in a low voice.

Sarah turns her head to look at the fea woman who had spoken, her strawberry blond hair was flowing over her shoulders and her green eyes were locked on the table. Sarah smiles a little and she shakes her head.

“My mother was a fool, there is no way that I can try and defend what she did. I understand why my grandmother did what she did, banish her own daughter was a hard decision but one that had to bee done for the good of the land.” Sarah tells the fea woman.

Yurien looks up at this, but Sarah had stopped looking at her.

“Who are you really?” Sapde askes once more.

All eyes were on the high king, Jareth had a hard time not shaking his head. The woman had just told them everything, but his father still didn’t believe her. Then again, Jareth didn’t believe her either. This was not the Sarah he knew, that was for sure. His mind was just playing a game with him, that the only thing he could come up with to make sure he himself wasn’t going crazy.

“I told you my lord, my name is Sarah.” She answered him.

“Sarah Williams.” She then adds with a big grin.

At the mention of her last name, the room feel into a dead silence. No one dared to move or even breath in that moment. Sarah’s name had shoot through the room like a bullet and one after one of the members of the court turned their heads to look at Jareth. The Goblin King in question were looking at Sarah with large empty eyes.

“Things are not always what they seemed, that is something Lord Jareth taught me years ago. If you don’t believe my words, you can always ask Lord Jareth if it’s true” Sarah finally spoke.

“Once he has returned back from his chock that is.” Sarah then adds when she had glanced towards Jareth.

Sarah looked at Prim and Zaleilah, seeing that the two of them were smiling big towards her and Sarah smiles back. Her smile however dies down when she starts to cough badly. With her hand over her mouth, she takes a step back and leans forwards. Glancing up, Sarah could see that Prim had gone into protection mode and Zaleilah were looking worried. Shaking her head, Sarah managed to get the coughing under control and once it stop, she takes a deep breath and lowers her hand. That when she saw it, the blood that was now covering her palm. Lifting her eyes once more, Sarah could see that Zaleilah had risen from her chair in a high speed, knocking the chair over in the progress and Prim was moving towards her.

It was then that Sarah realised that her legs no longer were failing her that she was slowly falling towards the floor.

“MY LADY!” Prim was calling out.


	6. The bond and the fight

“My lady! My lady what’s wrong? Tell me!” Prim were demanding.

She had managed to catch Sarah before she hit the floor, she might be trying to act as if she is in control, but the worry and fair was taking over her voice. Zaleilah had joined Prim on the floor and the rest of the court, a long side with Jareth and Spade was now standing up.

“We need to return back home.” Sarah managed to get out, her voice was however weak.

Looking away from Sarah for the first time since she started to cough, Prim looks at Zaleilah with narrowed eyes.

“Go! Make sure there is a healer for when we show up!” She orders.

Zaleilah simply nods her head before she stands up once more. With a quick look around herself she starts to head for the doors.

“Zaleilah!” Prim suddenly calls out once more.

Zaleilah comes to a stop once more and turns her head to the side to look at Prim, lifting one eyebrow as a sign that she had heard her.

“Tell Kairon to take his clan and fall back into Seir once more.” Prim tells her.

Zaleilah just nods her head before heading out from the room once more. Looking back at Sarah once more, she could see that Sarah was trying to say something. Before Prim can ask her what she was saying however, four people shows up out of nowhere around them.

“Lady Sarah!” Ithil and Silbermond calls out at the same time when they see Sarah.

A second later, the two of them falls to the floor too and Prim finally managed to smile. Of course, Sarah had called for them, it the situation wasn't as bad as it was, this would be a very funny thing.

“What happened?” Thróindur demands to ask, his eyes narrowed.

Sarah moves her hand a little as she tries to stand up once more, taking the hint, Prim helps her up. Keeping the lady somewhat steady as she looked at her friends. Ithil and Silbermond rose up too, making the circle more complete.

“I need you all to head for Seir.” Sarah starts to tell them.

“All of you.” She then adds, looking directly at Prim.

“No, I cannot leave you. Not now my lady!” Prim tells her.

“It wasn’t a suggestion Prim; it was an order.” Sarah explains, her narrowed.

She moved herself away from the grip Prim had held her in, carefully crossing her arms and managed to stand on her own legs without falling over this time now. Prim looks at Sarah, her eyes large but she soon bows her head in defeat.

“As you command, your highness.” Prim answered.

Looking up once more, Prim looks at the four leaders around her and she nods her head to each and one of them.

“In to battle we go!” She tells them.

The group nods their head and within the next second they were gone once more, leaving Sarah alone with the council her land belongs to. Finally looking at them, she could see many mixed feelings in their eyes. Jareth was the one that looked the most worried, something that just made Sarah laugh a little in her head. Looking toward the high king she could only see anger in his eyes, something Sarah told herself she had to worry about another time.

Feeling how her legs were starting to fail her once more, she closes her eyes once more. She had been hopping that Zaleilah would have returned, however, since the unicorn woman had not yet returned there was only one last person to count on. Moving her lips in a silent call once more, she starts to fall towards the floor. She could hear how someone were about to run for her only to stop when a pair of arms catches her.

“You know, I’m really the wrong person to call for if you are bleeding lady Sarah.” A voice spoke into her ear.

Letting out a dry laugh, Sarah opens her eyes once more to look at Lamia. She could see worry in his eyes and she put a hand on his chest as he helped her stand up more properly once more.

“I’m sorry, you are the last one.” She told him with a weak smile.

“You!” Someone suddenly calls out.

Looking towards the door, Sarah could see that Zaleilah had return. Her eyes were shining with anger when she looked at Lamia and Sarah could hear how the man beside her was growling in a low level. With a roll of her eyes, Sarah couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed over their reaction to one another.

“Don’t start!” Sarah order them.

“How bad is it Zaleilah?” She then asks.

“Worst then last time.” Was the answer Zaleilah gave her.

Sarah's eyes narrowed once more as she looked at Zaleilah and the woman were making sure she didn’t meet her eyes, an act that made Sarah even more worried.

“How bad?” She asks once more, adding more volume to the question.

“Trolls.” Was the only thing Zaleilah answered.

Sarah could feel how Lamia tensed up beside her, taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, trying to remember what her grandmother had written in her books.

“Alright, new plan.” Sarah then said, opening her eyes once more.

“Zaleilah, you will stay here. Tell them what they need to know.” She then starts to explain.

“And only what they need to know.” She adds.

Zaleilah nods her head at this, standing up a bit taller at this.

“Lamia, please take me home.” Sarah then tells the man at her side.

Lamia nods his head, giving the unicorn a quick look before making both him and Sarah disappear in a cloud of smoke. Zaleilah waves her hand and rolls her eyes.

“Stupid vampire.” She mumbled in a low voice before turning around to look at the group behind her.

With taking a proper look at the people around her, she knew it was already over. For some reason, Zaleilah couldn’t help but to feel quite happy over it. Pushing that feeling away for the time being, she crossed her arms.

“I presume you have questions?” She asked them, keeping her voice short and to the point.

“What is going on and who was he?” Jareth asked before anyone one else had a chance to.

“What you guys just witness was the bond between lady Sarah and the land of Seir. This was the lands way to tell its ruler that something is wrong, that they are once more under attack. I take it that she called the others after Prim sent me away, since Prim isn’t here, and it was only lady Sarah and lord Lamia. You see, its just what she said, she is her grandmother up in the day. Right down to create her own court and they are all here. The people you guys have pushed away and the people the late queen saw as her close’s friends. The leaders of the Dwarf, Elf, Wolf and Vampire clans. Lord Karion was standing on the bother between Seir and Labyrinth just in case he and his people were needed to help. And then she has my lady behind her and that also includes me! We are all willing to help her, to protect her land from the attacks that are happening right now. Attacks that you all have turned a blind eye too for, this is the second attack in a very short time. Then again, you all have only cared about your own land. Have you all forgotten that if the land of Seir falls, so will all of yours? Well we haven’t and we will be sure to do anything to stop it.” Zaleilah explains in one go.

Looking around herself, she could see that anger had taken over in a few of the eyes. The anger had never left the high kings’ eyes and had only grown even more. With a shake of her head, Zaleilah holds her head high for the next part she were about to tell them.

“From this moment on, the lady of the unicorn pulls back her support for this court.” She tells them.

This part managed to pull out a bit of surprise on all of them. Zaleilah didn’t wait for any of them to speak, she just turned around and started to walk towards the doors once more. Hearing that some one were walking after her, Zaleilah rolls her eyes and turns her head to tell Jareth off. However, it wasn’t Jareth that had followed her but Ryuuen instead. The silent dragon lord moved quickly and was soon walking beside her.

“Really Ryuuen, it would take me to tell them of for you to end it too?” Zaleilah tells him with a small smile.

“They have had it coming for a long time" He answered her.

Zaleilah’s eyes grows big to hear him speak, but she soon starts to smile. The dark haired and black-eyed dragon had always been a mystery to everyone, so this shouldn’t be to much of a surprise.

“Well then, would you like to join me and the others out in the battlefield?” Zaleilah asked him.

“I think that would be for the best yes.” He answered.

Nodding her head, Zaleilah starts to speed up once more. Ryuuen keeping up without a problem as they headed for the front gate.

What the two of them had been missing as they were walking in their own world had been Jareth telling everyone to leave his castle. They also missed how he had ordered his goblin army to get ready for battle in Seir.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Lamia landed the two of them in Sarah's bedroom, two ladies were already waiting for them. Both jumping and keeping to the wall when they see Lamia. Simply ignoring them, Lamia leads Sarah over to her bed. Hearing the fighting outside, Sarah looks towards the balcony doors.

“Lamia, please go out there and help them out.” Sarah asks him in a low voice.

Lamia simply nods his head at this before he disappears in yet another cloud of smoke. Once they were sure that Lamia were gone, the two ladies moved over towards Sarah to make sure she was alright. Closing her eyes, Sarah tried hard to close the sound of the on going fight right outside of her room. The sound however was only growing in her head.

Opening her eye once more, Sarah pushes the hands away from the healers before slowly sitting up in her bed once more. Her eyes were locked on the doors to her balcony, with her goal set she starts to rise.

“My lady! You shouldn’t be moving!” One of the ladies tells her.

Both were trying to push Sarah back to her bed once more, only to have Sarah wave them of once more. With shaking legs, she moves towards the doors.

“You need to rest!” The second one tells her.

Shaking her head, Sarah finally comes to a stop in front of the doors. She lets her hand rest on the door handles as she takes in a deep breath.

“I will not rest until my land can rest along side me.” She answered the to ladies.

With a quick look over her shoulder, she gave the two unicorn healers a smile before pulling the two glass doors open. Walking out onto the balcony, Sarah could feel how her stomach made a small flip. The screams of pain and sorrow grow even louder and the only thing she could see was the blood that was taking over the ground. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to come up with an idea of helping her friends. Words of an unknown meaning started to flow through her mind, and she opened her eyes once more.

“!ɿɘvɘɿoʇ no ƨɘvil ƨɈɿɒɘʜ ɿυo ɘɿɘʜw bnɒl ɘʜɈ ɈɔɘɈoɿq ƨυ qlɘH !bɘɘn ʇo ɘmiɈ ƨiʜɈ ni biɒ ɿυo ɿoʇ ɘmoɔ ɘvɒʜ oʜw ɘƨoʜɈ ɘƨoʜɈ qlɘʜ bnɒ ɈɔɘɈoɿԳ !ɘlqoɘq ɿυoγ ɈɔɘɈoɿq bnɒ ɘvɒƧ !qlɘʜ ɿυoγ bɘɘn ɘW !γɒɿq γm ɿɒɘʜ ,ɿiɘƧ ʇo ƨnɘɘυp bnɒ ƨϱniʞ ɿɘmɿoʇ ʇo ƨɈiɿiqƧ” Sarah calls out over the battle.

During her speech, she had lifted her hands up and once the spell had been cast, light was shooting out from her palms and into the dark sky. As the protection barrier were being created, shockwaves were pulsing through the land. Killing of the enemies that still haven’t managed to get away and healing the people who had been hurt. Slowly lowering her arms once more, Sarah could feel how her energy were low, almost as low as it had been the day she had returned.

Looking down, her eyes were growing out of surprised. The dark-blue tear formed crystal were slowly turning into a forest green colour.


	7. From the battle field

When they had reached the land, the battle were already in full bloom. The Seir army alongside the Karion's forces, where keeping up good. The only problem were their enemies, they are stronger and not to mention larger in numbers. They were slowly forced back and closer towards the castle. Looking to her right, Prim could see how the leaders were looking at her for orders.

“Keep the line, push them back! Don't let them get anywhere near the castle!” She started to call out.

“And as always! Give them hell!” Prim then quickly added before joining the battle herself.

She swiftly danced around the both enemies and friends, taking out as many of their enemies that she could reach with her sword. With the way she was moving it was quite easy to take down as many as possible, her smile were growing and as she glanced around herself, she was starting to feel surer about winning this battle. From the corner of her eye, Prim could see how something black leaving the castle and heads straight for the heart of the battle. Relief and worry washed over her at the same time, she was happy that Sarah was back home but at the same time she was worried over the fact.

Turning her focus back over on the battle at hand, Prim starts to push forwards once more. She is just about to attack the next enemies when something small runs past her and her target. Freezing up, Prim’s eyes follows the small creature that had run past her and she couldn’t help but to lift one eyebrow. It soon dawn on her that the creature had been a goblin and not just any goblin; it was one of the goblins she knew very well belonged to Jareth. Quickly putting her sword through the ogre’s heart, Prim looks around herself once more and she soon finds more goblins and Jareth.

The Goblin King were ordering his subjects that were over the moon with the knowledge that they could create problems and destroy things. She hated to admit it; a specially if someone else were around, but she did like those small creatures. Their love for chaos did come in handy more often than one Fea could believe. Remembering that she was in fact in the middle of a big battle, Prim forced the thoughts of the goblins and their king out of her mind once more. She knew that Jareth is only there so he could get a chance to talk to Sarah once all of this was over, but Sarah had made it clear earlier that day that she didn’t want to speak to him; not yet at least.

Taking a new focus on the enemies, Prim were about to attack once more when the ground beneath her starts to shake. She starts to look around herself once more; she even got a feeling that this had been the only thing she’s done since joining the fight, she tried to locate from where the sudden earthquake is coming from. Her eyes however lands on the light that is now shooting up from the castle and before long a barrier of light were starting to grow along Seir borders. Knowing what is happening and that there was now nothing she had to worry about, Prim pushes back towards the castle in a try to find a good spot to stand. Finding large boulder not far from the balcony Sarah is standing on, Prim climbs it and waits for the protection charm to be completely cast.

Looking over the many creatures that had been in the battle, Prim could see how the people that she was now able to call friends were starting to heal and their enemies being killed off one after one. Feeling how the shaking starts to die down and the barrier becoming complete, Prim takes a deep breath for what is about to happen next.

“PEOPLE OF SEIR!” She calls out, grabbing the attention of everyone around her.

“I know very well that most of you have seen me as the next person to lead this land after the former queens’ death. I have to tell you that your thought’s have sadly been wrong.” She then continues, keeping her voice levelled as she spoke.

“Up there is the true Queen of Sier.” Prim adds before pointing towards the balcony where Sarah is now standing.

“Meet the late queens one and only granddaughter and the new queen of Seir!” She calls out once more, turning her attention back towards the people around her.

A silence fell over the inhabits of Seir after what Prim had just told them, the silence didn’t last ling however and they started to whisper among themselves. Sarah looks down at her people and couldn’t help but to feel a bit lost. It had been one thing when her grandmother’s friends and the court had started to mumble about her being the granddaughter of the former queen; but having to hear it from her own people took harder. Taking a deep shaky breath, Sarah tried to steady herself.

“I know what you are all thinking, the late queen didn’t have a grandchild.” She started to speak, making her people fall into silence once more.

“She do, not that anyone would know about that until the right time. My mother is the banished princess…” She then continue, only to be interrupted by the voice of the people, this time they were angry, and Sarah couldn’t find it in her heart to be angry about their reaction.

“BE QUIET!” Prim suddenly calls out, forcing the people into silence once more before she turns her attention back towards Sarah.

Sarah looks down towards her friend and gives her a smile, glad that someone were able to silence the people so easy and had her back no madder what. Turning her attention back towards her people, Sarah took one more deep breath before she started to speak once more.

“I do not blame you all for disliking that woman, you are not alone in that. She abounded me at a young age and after the things I have learned about her since I found out who I was… well, let’s just say I’m standing on your side. The side of my grandmother and to prove that; look around yourself. We are all standing here alive and well thanks to the people my grandmother called her friends, people that I have so much to thank for all the help I have been given in this few short days.” She started to explain as her eye’s lands on the people who she now saw as her own friends too.

Each of the leaders bows their heads in respect towards Sarah before turning towards the people they had been fighting along side not that long ago, heads bowing from both sides. Seeing this; she couldn’t do anything but to smile big. Happy to see that they were getting along as well as they did already, it would have been a long road if they had not.

“Let me tell you this, this is not what we had planed for you all to find out. In fact, there were a party planned to go along with the news tonight.” Sarah spoke up once more, all eyes turning back towards her once more.

She let her own eyes glance over the ground, a ground that is cover with blood now and she couldn’t help but to feel sick. If it was for all the blood or the fact that she were to faint from the energy drain, she wasn’t completely sure in that moment and figured it was just a mix of both.

“But after tonight I think it’s for the best if we move this party for tomorrow. Let’s all rest for now and gather as much energy as we possible can.” She then adds and she was quite sure she could see a few heads nod at this.

With a nod of her own head, Sarah starts to walk back into her bedroom once more, the moment she was passed the doors; however, her legs finally gave out and she starts to fall towards the floor. Before she hits it however, the two healers that had been brought to her managed to catch her. With their combined energy they managed to get Sarah back into her own bed once more.

Prim had watched Sarah re enter her bedroom and she couldn’t help but to feel worry, she could see that the young queen didn’t looks so well even thought she had learned a long time ago how to mask up her pain in a good way. Hearing how someone were walking up towards her, she turns around once more and her eyes lands on their land’s newest heroes and smiles towards them.

“Amazing work out there today. I’m very grateful for the help you have brought with you. We would not have been able to handle this fight on our own.” Prim tells them all with a bow of her head.

“What do we do now?” Ithil asks, her eyes travels towards the balcony.

“We do as the queen wish; we rest for now and then we have a party tomorrow.” Prim answered, she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes slightly, but her action just made the group smile big.

One after another, they bid goodnight before returning home to tend to their own people. Prim watched as they all went before taking a deep breath, she locked her eyes on something in the distant before she stands tall with her hands behind her back.

“You can come out from the shadows now.” She spoke in a low tone.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Jareth were not happy with what had just happened, Zaleilah and Ryuuen had always been loyal towards the court. Sure, neither of them spoke up much when it come to what was going on or how their lands were doing. They were two races that liked to keep their secrets; what had just happened were something out of the ordinary. Not to mention the tone Zaleilah had been speaking in and how Ryuuen had just stood up and left after she had. He could hear how his father and a few of the other lords were complaining loudly around him and Jareth could feel how it started to create a small headache for him. With a deep breath she pushes his chair back and stands up, his action putting an end to the arguments.

“This meeting is over. Everyone go home!” He simply tells them all before heading out from himself.

Without fully knowing where he was walking, the Goblin King somehow finds himself in the armoury with his goblins looking at him out of surprise. It was rear that Jareth himself walks down there, if he needed any of his guards or soldiers, he would send a crystal or another goblin to tell the people he wished to speak to them. Glancing around the room, his eyes lands on the swords that were hanging on the wall before taking one of them.

“Ger ready! We march to Seir to aid them in battle.” Jareth tells his soldiers, keeping his voice short and to the point before turning around to walk out from the room.

He could hear how the goblins were running around to get ready and within 2 minutes they were marching along side him towards the land of Seir. As they grow closer, Jareth could see how the energy started to build up in his army and he could soon hear the battle that was going on. With a shake of his head, Jareth starts to wave his hand.

“Just run off you all!” He orders and he didn’t have to give that order twice.

The goblins were all running in fool speed towards the battle, not even thinking twice about second guess what they were running into. He just shake his head at the sight, they did come in handy from time to time. Once his army had left his side, Jareth finally takes in the battlefield and he wasn’t sure what to think of it. He had been hopping Prim had been wrong about the land being under attack the first time she had told them all; seeing the fight now, he wasn’t sure what to think about it. He knew there was a lot of things that had to be re-think and re done now, if this land was to fall so would the rest of the world.

Looking taking the battle in properly, his eyes soon finds the red hair of Prim and he starts to move towards her, only to stop as the ground starts to shake and the protection barrier is being activated. He could feel the power rush past him, taking out the enemies’ force, deciding now wasn’t a good time to talk to his long-time friend; he moves to the shadows. He made sure to keep Prim in sight at all time and he moves within the shadows as she does. He tried to figure out how to get to Sarah, he needed to speak with her and to get the answers he wanted.

“You can come out from the shadows now.”

He was pulled back into reality once more, Prim had turned to look at him directly. How she keeps knowing where he hides is a mystery Jareth is quite sure he will never managed to figure out.


	8. Questions and answers

How she always knew he was around was still a mystery to him, yet she never failed to know. With a shake of his head, Jareth steps out from the shadows he had been hiding within. He had lost himself within his own mind as he had waited and seeing as Prim had talked to the people that had shown up when Sarah had needed help didn’t do much good for him. He didn’t like the fact that Sarah had shown up out of nowhere, calming to be the new queen of this land. What he really didn’t like was the fact that she had already created her own court just before meeting with him and the others. He guess now that he is thinking about it, she did share a few similar traits to the former queen.

Knowing fully well that it was a bad idea to let Prim wait to long, he moves out from the shadows. The Fea general was standing straight with her hands behind her back and her eyes fixed on something in the distance and Jareth knew that look very well, it has never ended well for him. It didn’t mean that he at least tries to get what he was after; he was the Goblin King after all.

“Prim.”

He greats shortly, knowing that nothing else would be accepted in this moment. Seeing how she only answered him with a small nod of his head he knew he was in deep water and no way of returning safely to land.

“I wish to speak to Sarah, now.”

This made the Fea woman turn her golden eyes to him, golden empty eyes if one was going to be correct. There wasn’t a single emotion showing in her eyes or face, making this whole conversation a lot worse than it already is.

“I’m sorry Jareth, but the Queen do not accept any visitors at this moment.”

Jareth couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at her formality. He had forgotten how formal she could get when dealing with the rulers of this land, then again; there wasn’t really anything that could go against him in all of this. The throne of Seir has been empty for far to long after all.

“Prim, I really need to talk to her.”

Adding more force into his voice this time, he could only hope that it would work out. When her eyes narrows however, he knows he has lost the battle once more.

“Jareth, the Queen is already in bed; sleeping of the effects from everything that had to be done today. And I can tell you right now, she do not wish to see you.”

Her voice had taken on a deadly note, a tone he had not heard in an exceptionally long time and he had to fight hard not to step back. He knew very well what this Fea woman was able to do, she wasn’t the general of Seir army for nothing.

“Well, I still need to see her.”

Standing his ground, Jareth made sure to act as if her sudden change didn’t bother him as much as it really did.

“No, you don’t. The questions you want to have answered too are questions I can answer. So, you don’t need to talk to her.”

It was finally his turn to narrow his eyes at this, his arms crossing over his chest in the progress to.

“I rather talk to her about it all.”

He adds and Prim rolls her eyes, finally letting go of her general persona. With a heavy sigh, she turns around to fully look at him, arms moving away from behind her back and now matching his very own stand. He hates it when she does that and she knows it very well.

“Well then, you have a big problem on your hand dear Goblin King. She won’t talk to you and it seems like you don’t want to listen to what I can offer. As you can see if you want answers there is only one way for you. Now, I need to check up on my shoulders. I will be waiting for you between the borders of these two lands in a few minutes. If you want those questions answers this will be your only chance.”

She starts to tell him before turning around and walks away.

“And don’t try and get into the castle to find the Queen. It will only end badly for you!”

She then calls over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowed. With a heavy sigh, Jareth lowers his head. He should have known that things would not have turned out like he wanted them to. But he knew at least one thing, the only way for him to find out what is really going on is to listen to what she has to say.

-X-X-X-X-

Walking away from the Goblin King, Prim can’t help but to shake her head. He really knew how to act as a spoiled brat, truth be told; he was a spoiled brat. It wasn’t completely his fault to begin with, but from time to time someone needed to pull him down to earth and ever since they have been young, that work has fallen upon her.

Walking towards the castle, she let her eyes scan the battlefield. They had truly been in luck this time, the forces that comes along with the new alliance with the other lands had really helped her own soldiers; and the fact that they had Sarah around had been a blessing. To have someone that was able to properly protect them was a good thing for all. Nodding her head towards the people that is trying to sort things up as she walks past them before finally entering the castle.

Heading directly up to Sarah’s room, she ends up meeting two of the healers as they step out from the room and closes the door carefully. Coming up beside them, she could see that both were tired, and she could only imagen just how much power it had taken to make sure Sarah is safe.

“How is she holding up?”

“Weak, the only thing she needs now is just sleep. She passed out the moment she returned back into the room again.”

One of the healers tells her and Prim nods her head, the was the best kind of news she could get today. Not the part with her passing out the first thing she did, but the fact that she only needed rest.

“Thank you, for your service today. Now I think both of you should take after Queen Sarah, head home and rest.”

She tells them with a smile, the two healers simply nods their heads before the head off. With a deep breath, Prim pushes the door open. She had to make sure Sarah really was sleeping with her own eyes. As those eyes’ lands on the sleeping queen, she starts to smile more. In that moment she was quite sure things was going to work out fine from here on out. As she closes the door once more, she takes a deep breath. Now that she was sure that Sarah was alright, it was time to deal with the person who would either become a strong allied or enemy to their land.

Summoning up her magic, she could see how the surroundings shifts and she soon finds herself standing at the border to the Labyrinth; exactly where she had promised Jareth she would be.

The Goblin King in question was already there, waiting and Prim couldn’t help the grin. She had been a bit worried that he wouldn’t have shown up at all; but deep down she should have known better. He was just as curious as the creatures he ruled, the only difference was the fact that Jareth was smarter than a Goblin, nine out of ten times at least.

“I see you decided to listen to what I have to say after all.”

Speaking up as she starts to walk towards her childhood friend, making Jareth jump slightly as he had been foolish enough to be standing with his back towards Seir. Yet another thing she needed to keep reminding him about, always watch your back.

“You didn’t really give me much of a choice.”

He comments and Prim rolls her eyes. Leave it to him to think like that.

“You always have a choice, no one can force you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

She tells him, waving a hand to create a bench out of thin air and sat down. Looking at the blond Fea, she nods towards the spot beside her, indicating that he should sit down. Taking the hint, Jareth sits down beside her.

“Well then, I presume you have questions.”

It was better if they just got this over and done with as fast as possible. She still had important things to do this evening.

“What type for game are you playing here Prim? And why is Sarah here?”

With a deep sigh and a roll of her eyes, Prim let’s her head fall forwards slightly.

“Didn’t you listen to anything that was being said during the meeting Jareth? Sarah is the new Queen of Seir, the granddaughter of Queen Neró and the only one with the proper bloodline to keep this land from falling into darkness, taking the whole of Underground with it.”

Jareth’s eyes narrows at this, she had a strong feeling about why but when it comes to him; she had learned a long time ago never to expect anything.

“The Queen only had one daughter and she was banished from this land.”

He remarks and Prim nods her head, at least he was focusing on the right things now.

“Yes, she was banished, to the Aboveground Jareth. Don’t you see? Sarah is half Fea, Fea from her mother side and human from her father. The thing is, she never knew about her Fea part. Her mother left when she was to young to understand and living in a world without magic, it makes it go dormant.”

Prim starts to explain, she locks her eyes on the small creatures of the night that was moving about in front of them as she did.

“It wasn’t until 10 years ago when her powers suddenly sparked to life, after returning back from the Underground.”

She turns her head towards him now, to finish the last few words she knew would really hit him.

“Not until she had run your Labyrinth to win her half-brother back. Thanks to her magic waking up, it was easy for me to track her down. But she was so young, she needed the time up there before she would even be possible to think about taking over as a Queen. Especially for a land that she didn’t even know about. When I returned up there the other day to pick her up, she was weak. I had made a horrible mistake; I should have taken her with me down back then. She was on the last line when I brother her with me, I was almost afraid she wouldn’t be able to handle the move. She was suffering so much up there.”

At that, silence fell over them. She wasn’t completely sure why she had said all of this, the only thing she could hope for now is that Sarah would never find out about this conversation; she would really have her head if she did.

“You are saying she was suffering up there? I have never seen that.”

By now, Prim didn’t have the energy to even act surprise over what he was telling her. It was just so clear that the man right beside her would keep a close eye on the only person to have won over his Labyrinth. He was so proud over it being hard to run through, only a few creatures from down here had ever managed to do so. No human had ever been able to do it, then again; then never knew Sarah was half Fea at the time so Prim wasn’t all to sure her win for the humans counted anymore.

“Show me what you have been seeing.”

Prim orders him, knowing this was the quickest way to get the information she wanted. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth creates a crystal and holds it up so that Prim can investigate it. What she sees makes her smile, a young Sarah was happily taking care of her brother. A young Sarah finally getting along with her stepmother and boding once more with her father. A smiling Sarah that seemed to live life to the brim. She couldn’t stop the small sigh escape as she pushed Jareth’s hand away, he had only watched her during the days. Those were not the times that fully counted. With a flick of her own hand, she creates her own crystal and holds it up.

“Here is the real truth.”

She tells him and Jareth leans over to investigate it. Gone was the happy Sarah and the happy family, in Prim’s crystal they could see Sarah’s old bedroom in darkness. The bed was empty, and Sarah is once more sitting in the old rocking chair. Her eyes locked on the window as she played absentmindedly with her hand, magic playing around her fingers as she does. The scene refocus on her face, her eyes were empty, and it was clear that she was weak and tired.

“She never slept, to afraid that if I was able to sense her magic, her mother would be able to do it to and her family would be in danger. During the day’s she acted like the perfect happy daughter, during the nights, however. She stayed up in that chair, making sure to protect the house and the people she loved within it. This is the sight I saw when I finally took her away.”

She explains properly to him before destroying the crystal, letting silence fall once more.

“Why did she turn towards those creatures for help and not us?”

“That Jareth is the easiest question you have asked tonight. There are two reasons for that. One of them being that these creatures as you say, are friends to her grandmother and we both know how much Queen Neró loved and trusted those friends. Sarah thought that if she actually spoke to them before meeting all of you, she would be able to build the friendship the different land and people have had before Queen Neró’s death.”

Prim explain without a single problem and from the corner of her eye she could see that Jareth wasn’t all to happy about what he would ask next.

“And the second reason?”

“The second reason is because of you, but from the look in your eyes; you already knew that answer.”

Jareth let his head fall forwards and Prim pats his pack.

“Any more questions you’d like to have answered?”

“No, that is all.”

He answers and Prim was quite sure he had a long night in front of him, a long night of thinking everything through. This was good for him; he needed a proper reality check, and this was just it. With a nod of her head, Prim stands up and without another word; she starts to walk towards the castle once more.

-X-X-X-X-

The hooded figure could tell his partner was angry as it walked towards him, not that he was scared; he was however worried about the outcome. They had been planning all this attacks so carefully and he had let it all slip up now. Hopefully, the damage wasn’t to big and there was a chance to fix it all.

“What were you thinking!”

The second hooded figured hisses out once they are standing in front of one another. Yeah, the anger was clear this time around.

“I told them to wait, but since the last attack had gone so well, they thought they could handle one more even if she had more people behind her. They thought adding trolls to our side would even out the score.”

He replies, he knew he should have put up more of a fight. But once they put their mind to do something, there was no stopping the creatures of darkness. The second hooded figure let’s out a heavy sigh and throws its arms into the air.

“We can afford to lose another battle like this! We are lucky the Fea’s still believe there is no threats; that there is no such thing as a war coming. But if we want to keep it that way, we have to be even more careful from here on out.”

The second person says, and he nods his head. He did however have some good news to share with his partner in crim and she starts to smile.

“More dark Feas are on the way, along side some dark Elves too.”

The anger was gone from the second hooded person and a smile starts to grow.

“Now that is excellent news. Tell me when they arrive; I think it’s about time they all find out who they are really working for.”

The second person said before disappearing, he just shakes his head. At least he managed to push away the anger for now, but he knew better. It would show it’s face once more soon, and he knew it wouldn’t end well a second time around.


End file.
